


Lokis Tanzkünste

by DaintyCrow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on Tom Hiddleston's Dance in Korea, Crack, Humor, Kind of AU, One Shot, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4317426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Avengers (und Fury) sehen einen Film, als JARVIS ihnen ein Video zeigt. Von Loki. Der in Korea tanzt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lokis Tanzkünste

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Loki's Dance Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/127770) by Half of a Butterfly. 



> Reviews werden übersetzt und weitergeleitet. Bei Übersetzungsfehlern bitte Bescheid sagen & für den Fall, dass jemand den Tanz nicht kennt einfach bei YouTube gucken :)
> 
> Nicht das geringste gehört mir.

Tony, Clint, Thor, Natasha, Bruce und Fury saßen alle im Stark Tower. Es war Movie Night. (Denn sogar Erwachsene brauchten Spaß. Und Tony hatte sie alle bestochen.) Der ausgewählte Film war 'The Muppets' und alle waren relativ aufgeregt. Tony und Thor saßen auf dem Boden und die anderen hatten es sich alle auf der Couch bequem gemacht. Sie hatten alle normale Klamotten an, Tony trug ein T-Shirt und Jeans, passend zu Clint, Bruce und Thor. Natasha war ganz in schwarz gekleidet, und Fury trug Fury-Kleidung.

Der Film war etwa auf der Hälfte, als JARVIS dazwischen sprach.

„Sir, ich habe hier etwas, dass sie vielleicht sehen wollen.“

„Ich gucke einen Film, JARVIS.“

„Das verstehe ich Sir, aber dies ist wirklich von großer Bedeutung.“

Tony seufzte und pausierte den Film. „Was ist es, JARVIS?“

Alle änderten ihre Sitzpositionen und warteten, dass der Film wieder gestartet wurde.

„Ich habe Grund zu der Annahme, dass Loki wieder auf die Erde zurückgekehrt ist.“

Dieses mal war es Thors Stimme. „Erklärt!“

„Ich habe ein Live-Video von ihm in Korea.“

„Nun, spiel es ab!“ (Fury.)

Das Video wurde auf dem Bildschirm abgespielt, der auch den Film zeigte.

Auf dem Bildschirm war tatsächlich Loki zu sehen, der einen schwarzen Anzug, ein weißes Hemd und eine dünne schwarze Krawatte trug. Er war auf einer Bühne und viele der Leute um ihn herum jubelten.

Seine Hände waren offen, die Handflächen an seinen Seiten ausgestreckt und langsam hob er sie hoch. Das Jubeln wurde jetzt noch lauter.

Die Gruppe der Helden war sich sicher, dass er dabei war etwas schreckliches zu tun, so wie die Leute töten oder die Kontrolle über sie zu übernehmen.

Tony hielt den Atem an, wartete auf das Schlimmste.

Und dann tanzte Loki.

Er bewegte seinen ganzen Körper, erst so und dann so. Er hatte offensichtlich einen spaßigen Moment, und es gelang ihm einen Stuhl umzustoßen. Weiterhin wurde gejubelt und Loki lächelte. Sein Tanz verlangsamte sich und veränderte sich zu einem einfachen bewegen von Armen und Kopf. So tanzte er eine Weile, bevor er sich wieder dazu entschied seinen ganzen Körper zu nutzen.

Die Zuschauer nahmen niemals ihre Blicke von ihm, und hörte auch nie auf zu jubeln.

Jeder im Raum sah verwirrt aus, mit Ausnahme von Thor. Er schaute amüsiert.

Loki tanzte im Kreis, bevor er sich drehte, so dass jeder erheitert lachte.

Dann beendete er den Tanz, bevor er in Richtung von JARVIS' versteckter Kamera lächelte.

Vielleicht wusste er nicht das sie da war.

Aber wahrscheinlich tat er es doch.


End file.
